


Sunshine

by Kia_707



Series: Seasons (DreamNotFound) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hot Weather, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Stimming, Summer, and is related to the adhd and sensory stuffs cause again. vibing, covid mentions, eventually, idk what else to put, idk yet, just adhd vibes, just mostly the having to wear masks and such no one gets sick dw, sapnap might be added later, sensory overloads, the angst has comfort tho dw, this isnt like heatwaves its just florida is hot in the summer, will be tagged beforehand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_707/pseuds/Kia_707
Summary: With flight restrictions finally off, George can visit Dream in Florida for a month over the summer. Dream deals with adhd and confused feelings while George learns to deal with the Floridian summer heat.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Seasons (DreamNotFound) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136705
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a few disclaimers!  
> This is a work of fiction and as per usual, please respect the creators and be respectful!
> 
> I myself have adhd and have dealt with it my whole life. Me portraying Dream with adhd is in no way an attempt to romanticize it, but rather a way for myself to project, as well as people rarely acknowledge the actual frustrations that come with having adhd. It may not be entirely accurate to how Dream himself experiences his own adhd, but this is how it is mostly for myself so I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> This story is unrelated to Snow, but has similar world building, just in the summer rather than winter.

A quiet click echoed throughout the room, followed by a soft sigh of frustration. Light filled the area, shining brightly from Dream’s monitors, an editing software sat untouched, begging to be used. Eyes boring blankly into the screen, Dream clicked the small fidget toy he had nestled into his hand, urging his brain to focus on the screen in front of him.  
  
_Click. Click. Click._ _  
  
_

The clicking of the toy grew quicker, louder, filling the room before it was dropped on the table with a loud groan from its owner. Finally pulling his zoned out eyes away from the screen, he looked around, processing his surroundings. He gazed at his untouched mouse with frustration.

How long had he been sat here? Twenty, thirty minutes? He was running out of time before he was supposed to call George, the older having asked to speak with him around 5pm Dream’s time. He had sat down at his computer around 4pm, planning to edit his upcoming video to pass time, conveniently forgetting to set a timer to keep track of time. Speaking of, he glanced over at the clock, curious how much longer he had till he was supposed to call when his heart dropped.  
  
The clock glared a mockingly blue 5:25pm.  
  
_Shit._

Immediately switching to Discord, he noted the two missed calls and five messages from his friend. Guilt flooded him as he pressed the call button, switching on his microphone.  
  
“Dream! Where were you, I was just about to start calling your phone at this rate.” George’s voice rang out, frustration in his tone as soon as the call picked up. Dream winced at the tone, immediately picking up the fidget toy again and gripping it tightly.  
  
“Sorry, I lost track of time.” Dream said softly, a frown tugging at his lips.  
  


“It’s fine.” George said dismissively, the slightest touch of frustration still in his voice. _It’s not._ Dream pushed the thought aside, ignoring it and the painful sting it gave.

“It’s not like you’re never late to things too.” Dream called out, defending himself.  
  
“Shut up.” George laughed softly, changing the subject. “I wanted to talk to you about something you’d like, you idiot, but maybe I won’t now.” Dream could hear the amused grin on the other’s lips. His curiosity peaking, he pried.  
  


“Oh?”  
  
“Nope!” George’s grin flowed into his voice, a few giggles escaping him.  
  
“Georgie- _please?_ ” He drew out the other boy’s name, pouting despite the lack of cameras on. “If you’re not gonna tell, I can just go-”  
  
This, apparently, was enough to get George to budge. He sighed, faking exasperation before the easy grin was audibly back on his lips as he spoke again. “Fine, you win. Remember how we were wanting me to fly out to visit you?” He paused, continuing at the small hum of agreement Dream gave. “Travel ban was just lifted. My parents will be free starting next week for a month to watch over my cat, and I wanted to look up decent tickets around now, google said it’s cheaper to buy around this time of day.”  
  
Dream couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. _George_ is coming _here_ ? As soon as next week? A large grin split on his face, his empty hand tapping excitedly on the table. “Really? Can we do it right now? Do you have enough, I can help cover the cost, or all of it. Do you need help picking, or packing? Wait I’m not there-”  
  
“Dream-” George cut into Dream’s ramble with a laugh. “Yeah we can do it right now, and yeah I have enough.” A small but familiar sound came from the call as George shared his screen with Dream, revealing George was open to a google search on an incognito window. _Flights from London to Orlando_ was typed into the search bar, a small calendar and prices below it. “I haven’t checked what day is cheapest yet, do you have any preference?” George asked, his mouse moving over to the calendar to pick a date.  
  
“As soon as possible.” Dream said immediately. George’s family was free to cat-sit starting in a week, so that gave Dream at least a week to prepare. Not a bunch, but it was enough to ease his nerves, having time to plan and clean. He watched as George hovered over the dates, picking the cheapest one for the following week. As for the return date, he clicked to the next month, finding exactly one month was the cheapest option. Dream hummed in approval at the dates chosen.  
  
“Perfect…” George mumbled softly, barely picked up over the microphone. “How does this look? July 20th through August 20th.”  
  
“You absolutely sure you want to do it now? Those are the hottest months of the year.” Dream frowned softly, worry picking at him, concerned it would be too hot for his European friend.  
  
George was silent for a moment. After a long pause, he spoke, his voice softer than usual. “Worth it.” That was all the confirmation Dream needed for his happy smile to fall back on his lips.  
  
“Then book it.” Dream said, and George did just that. He turned off the screen share to protect his card information. Dream knew it wasn’t a lack of trust, more so for the safety of George. “I can’t wait to see you, I bet you’re even shorter in person.” This earned a huff from his friend, causing him to laugh softly in amusement.  
  
A soft clicking filled the room as Dream sat back in his chair while he waited for George to finish the process. He hadn’t even noticed he was fidgeting again until George’s confused voice rang out in the call. “What’s that sound? Clicking sound.”  
  
“Clicking…?” Dream looked down at his hand, noticing he was, in fact, fidgeting with the small click toy. “Oh. Sorry, just messing with something. I can stop if it’s bothering you.” He forced his hand to still, ignoring the uncomfortable energy building up immediately at it.  
  
“Huh? No it’s fine. I was just curious.” Dream hesitated before resuming his fidgeting as they sat in a comfortable silence again, the soft clicking echoing quietly through the room and call. A few moments later, George broke the silence again. “Bad ADHD day again?” He asked softly. 

Dream had opened up about his struggles occasionally with George before, the older occasionally even helping him calm down when it got overwhelming. With a soft sigh, Dream nodded to himself mostly. “Yeah, it’s why I was late.”  
  
George hummed softly. “It’s okay. I wasn’t actually upset or anything…” He trailed off for a moment. “And… Done! Tickets are booked. See you next Tuesday!” 

“Done? Amazing, I have so many cool things for us to do, I promise I’ll make your visit worth your while.” Dream spoke quickly, perking up in excitement. He couldn't wait to see his best friend in person, be able to finally hug him. He smiled softly at the thought. 

"I know you will Dream. I trust you, and when I get there I can help plan more too. We have a whole month." 

The two of them chatted idly about attractions in Dream's area, as well as logistics of the flight and stay. George was to stay in Dream's guest bedroom, and he was bringing his computer, so it was likely he would stream as well. 

At some point in the call, Dream's stomach rumbled, reminding him that he has yet to eat dinner. Switching over to his phone and earbuds, he brought George with him as he made a sandwich. Picking up a piece of pepperoni, he shoved the slice into his mouth as he sat in a comfortable silence with George on the call. He loved this about their calls, they could sit quietly with each other, not needing to talk to be comfortable. 

After he had finished his sandwich, Dream had made his way to his bathroom, quickly muting and brushing his teeth before heading back out to his bedroom. Collapsing onto his bed with a groan, he was met with amused laughter of George through his earbuds. "Oh fuck off, I'm tired okay?" He stated dramatically, rolling over to a comfortable position. It was nearly 11pm his time, meaning it was nearly 5am for George. 

"So am I, but I'm not dramatic about it." George said, sleepiness creeping into his voice as he yawned. "Do you wanna stay on call?" 

Dream hummed in thought before agreeing. "Yeah, that's fine. Let me just… change into something that's not jeans to sleep in." He sat up, slipping off the bed. 

"Stripping on call, Dream? What would the fans think?" George called out, teasing. George had been a lot more confident with his joking as of recently, and Dream genuinely wondered why. He didn't mind, it was actually really funny to him the things George had the courage to say lately. 

Dream choked on his air in surprise. "WHAT?" He was responded to only by tired cackling on the other side of the line. "Shut up." He said, no malice behind his words as he pulled the earbuds out, slipping into more comfortable clothes. Putting them back in, he laid back down in the bed, yawning softly. 

George was quiet now that his laughter had subsided. "George…?" Dream called out softly, curious if he had fallen asleep in the minute it had taken Dream to change. 

"Mmh?" Was the response Dream got from George. Dream chuckled softly, he had been sort of right. George wasn't asleep, but he was close. Getting comfortable in the bed, he closed his eyes with a soft smile. 

"Goodnight George." 

* * *

Seven days. Seven days until Dream finally met one of his best friends in person. He’s met Sapnap a couple times before, the day’s drive much more manageable than a flight across the Atlantic ocean. George though? He’s dreamt of this day, of finally being able to hold his friend in his arms for once. Part of him was disappointed Sapnap declined coming this summer when they had planned out George flying to Florida when travel bans were off, but the younger man had plans with family the whole summer, leaving the trip to just George and Dream. 

“Seven days…” Dream muttered under his breath to himself as he walked into his kitchen, glancing through the pantry. _I have enough to last until after he gets here…_ He hummed softly, picking through the food items. He didn’t know a lot of the things George liked to eat, maybe they’ll go shopping together? He smiled at the idea, the domesticity warming his heart. 

Seven days became six fairly quickly, as Dream spent his time focusing on cleaning. Six became five, finding him struggling with a broken bottle of bleach in the bathroom, trying to scrub out an old stain he never did get around to fixing. His nerves were building each day in anticipation as the day of the flight neared. Five became four, finding Dream getting an uncomfortable covid test, relieved when later that day it confirmed him to be negative. Four quickly became three, then two, then one.

_Today._ Today was the day that his best friend was supposed to land. Dream stared at the clock in thought, racking his brain as he tried to think of what he could do to pass the time. He was too antsy for gaming, was there anything else to clean? Did he make George’s bed? Was George going to like it here?  
  
A soft buzz filled the room, pulling Dream out of his thoughts and prompting him to pull his phone out of his pocket. A text from George. Opening it, he smiled at the words in the small text box on his screen, a jolt of excitement rushing through him.  
  
_Hey! Just now boarding my flight, see you in 9 hours! I’ll text you when I land!_

Texting a quick message of acknowledgement and wishing him a safe flight before George lost service, he put down his phone and took a deep breath. He flicked his wrists a few times to dispel the nervous energy built up in him as he slowly pulled himself to his feet.  
  
Nine hours, he could do this. He walked back to his bedroom, eyes scanning through his closet for something to wear. He was tempted to wear one of his merch hoodies for easy recognition from his friend, but after a quick glance at the temperature he decided on anything _but_ that. Settling on a simple pair of dark blue jeans and plain blue shirt, he stared at himself in the mirror on his wall. His messy, dirty blonde hair stuck out in strange angles, refusing to lay normally as he reached up and messed with it. Running his hands through it, he finally got it to a presentable appearance before he turned his attention away from the mirror.

After getting some food and scrolling through TikTok mindlessly, Dream found himself with six hours left until the flight landed. Standing and stretching, he yawned softly as he rolled his shoulders. Quickly washing up his dishes from his meal to keep the sink clean for George’s arrival.

Five hours found Dream wrestling with a fitted sheet on the guest bed as he made it for George, giving him fresh sheets to start the visit on. After a few minutes of struggling, he put the blue pillow case on the pillow, setting it on top of the black pillow already on the bed.

Walking back out to the living room, he set two alarms on his phone to remind him when to leave. Like hell he was gonna forget to pick up his best friend from the airport, but he had a feeling he would be watching the clock the next couple hours regardless. Settling down, he put on a movie to pass the remaining time. Patches had taken residence on his lap, purring softly as she lay curled up on his thighs.  
  
Queuing up another movie to follow the current one, Dream zoned out as he stared at the TV. He let his mind drift, his eyes shutting as he finally relaxed for the first time all day. 

He was woken by loud beeping, jolting out of his sleep. Patches dug her claws into his thighs out of surprise before scurrying out of the room at the sudden commotion. Dream hissed softly in pain, rubbing at his thighs with one hand while shutting the alarm off with the other. He dismissed the backup alarm as well, pulling himself to his feet and looking around for his shoes. George was to be landing in 30 minutes, and he wanted to get there early and meet him in the airport. Finally spotting his simple black shoes, he slipped them on and grabbed his keys and wallet from the kitchen table before heading out to his car.

Settling into his car, he slipped the keys into the ignition and turned, listening as the car rumbled to life beneath him. Plugging his phone in, he typed the name of the airport into his GPS and pressed start, listening as the phone started to give him vocal directions. Starting up some music as well, he put his phone on a rest on his dash before pulling out of his spot and starting the drive.  
  
It was a short drive to the airport, taking no longer than 20 minutes to start seeing an absurd amount of signage relating to the place. Following his GPS as well as street signs, he navigated his car into the airport parking garage, finding a place to wait until George texted him again. Sure enough, not even a minute after parking he received an excited message from said friend stating he had landed as well as which baggage claim he will be at. Impressed with his own timing, Dream got out of the car and slipped a black face mask on, heading in to wait in baggage claim for his friend.

Stepping in through the sliding doors, he settled himself in a corner near the baggage claim, he watched over the scattered crowd quietly as he looked for a familiar face to walk into the area. His phone buzzed loudly in his pocket and Dream rushed to grab it, immediately answering the call at the sight of George’s name on his screen. 

“George!” He exclaimed cheerfully as soon as he put the phone to his ear, he looked around expectantly, hoping to find him in the crowd.  
  
“Dream! I’m walking to baggage claim right now, there’s a lot of people… Where are you?” George asked, sounded slightly winded. Dream figured he was walking quickly through the airport. He wondered if George had been just as excited for this visit as he was.

“I’m here, off to the side. I’m wearing blue if that helps?” Dream wouldn’t admit it to George, but he had chosen the bright blue shirt specifically because it was a color George could see the best.  
  
“Blue? Okay. God there’s so many people wearing blue here. I’m in the baggage claim area now, I can’t see you…” George mumbled softly.

Dream looked around, his eyes pausing on every person in the area before stopping on a man with short dark brown hair, looking around in frustration with a phone pressed to his ear. He had a small suitcase stood next to him, a hand laying protectively on the handle. “Dream?” George’s voice came from the phone, the man still looking around, facing in exactly the wrong direction to see the green eyes locked on him across the room. Walking briskly over to him, Dream stepped to stand a couple meters in front of the man, giving him a grin which was unfortunately covered by his mask. His eyes lit up as the man stared at him, a flash of recognition in the familiar brown eyes.  
  
“Hi George.” Dream said into the phone, laughing softly as George dropped the phone from his ear, stepping up to Dream.

  
“Hi Dream.” George hung up the call, putting his phone away before stepping closer. Dream opened his arms in an invitation, delighted when George immediately rushed forward, crashing into Dream in a big hug. He wrapped his arms around George tightly, relishing in the way his friend feels against his chest. They both laughed happily, excitement bubbling out of their chests as they felt the others presence for the first time.  
  
Warm. That’s the first thing he notes as he looks down at the man in his arms. George is warm, his mere presence bringing a comfortable warmth to his life. His eyes were like sunshine as they peered up at Dream in curiosity, bright, but comforting. 

Slowly, they pulled away from each other, glancing over at the baggage claim as bags started to come down the machinery. “Let’s get your bag and go home then? It’s getting late and I’m sure you’re hungry and tired.” Dream jerked his head towards the baggage on the large spinning machine, George nodding and starting to head towards it with the bag he already had. Dream followed quietly in his wake, watching over George’s items as he tugged his own larger suitcase off the claim area, making his way back over to Dream. “All ready?” Dream asked, handing George his stuff back and grabbing hold of the handle to the larger suitcase.

“Yep! Oh, Dream I can get that-”  
  
“No it’s fine, you get the smaller one and phone, okay?” Dream waved away George’s complaint, beginning to walk, glancing back to make sure George was following. He ran up to walk next to Dream, wincing as they stepped out of the cool airport into the muggy heat that was Florida.  
  
“Ugh, it’s so _hot_ here…” He complained as he walked in stride next to Dream, following him out to the garage.

“Oh sorry that’s just me.” Dream joked lightly, wheezing at the light punch in the arm he got for the comment. “Oh come on, it was a good joke.”  
  
“You’re an idiot... How far is your car?” George asked, unable to hide the grin in his voice.

“Right over here, I got lucky with parking.” He gestured to his car, slipping his hand into his pocket to press the button to open the trunk. The car beeped as the trunk was unlocked, lifting up automatically. Dream bent down and lifted the bag into the trunk, watching as George did the same with the smaller one. They barely fit next to each other in the trunk, but it worked out perfectly, to their luck. “Perfect, now let’s go home okay?” George nodded, pausing for a moment before moving to the right side of the car, slipping into the passenger seat. Dream sat down in the driver seat, immediately starting the car and turning the AC on for George. Plugging his phone back in, he started the GPS back up as well as opening his Spotify again, handing it to George to control. “You’re in charge.”

“Thanks now I have access to your search history!” George joked, looking through the playlists Dream has and starting one. Despite his words, he turned the screen off.  
  
“Oh shut up, I know you wouldn’t.”  
  
“I wouldn’t but I could.” George slipped his face mask off, tucking it into his jean pocket before looking at Dream and giving a familiar smile. His expression shifted to a curious, expectant one as he stared at Dream.  
  


“Why are you- oh. Right.” Reaching up, Dream slipped the strap off from behind his ear, pulling the mask off his own face and grinning at George. He watched as the brunette studied his face in interest, the smile never slipping from his own face. After a long moment of staring at each other, they silently looked away, Dream starting the drive back home. “Do you want to pick up dinner on our way? There’s a McDonald’s near my house we could go to, unless you wanted something fancier.”  
  
“McDonald’s is fine. It’s quicker anyways, and I’m tired.” As if to prove his point, George yawned, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth out of habit. Dream glanced over at George and smiled softly at the sight before pulling his attention back to the road. It wasn’t long before Dream no longer needed the GPS, back on a familiar road as he drove down the highway. He hummed softly to the song his phone was playing, unknowing of the fond gaze his friend had as he watched him quietly. 

Pulling into the drive thru of McDonalds, they ordered their food, Dream getting a simple burger, George getting the chicken nuggets. They talked idly of the plane ride and airport travel as Dream drove the rest of the way back to Dream’s house. He pulled into his driveway and parked the car, looking over at George with an easy grin. “We made it!” He watched as George looked at the outside of his house in curiosity.  
  
“Your house looks nice.” George commented idly as he unbuckled and got out of the car, grabbing his drink and the bag of food before closing the car door. Dream chuckled softly, opening the trunk and grabbing his own drink before moving and pulling both suitcases out of the car, closing the trunk.

“Hope you keep that sentiment for the inside as well, I spent the week cleaning, so it better be nice.” Dream said with a laugh, grabbing the larger suitcase again as George grabbed the smaller one. After fumbling with the keys for a moment, he had the front door unlocked and both were inside finally, sighing as the cool air of the house hit them. 

A curious Patches sat and watched them carefully from the entrance to the kitchen, her little eyes watching George with caution. Dream gave her a soft hello, smiling at the small meow he got in response from the cat before leading George towards his room after setting their food down on a table. “Welcome to my humble abode, my good sir.” Dream said, laughing at his own phrasing. “Here let’s put your stuff in your room then go get eat.” He showed George to his room, wheeling the suitcase over to rest near the foot of the bed. “Next door is the bathroom, there’s towels in the cabinets in there for you. And on the other side is my room!” 

After showing George in more detail each of the rooms as well as answering any questions about where to find things, Dream and George were sitting in the living room on the couch eating their food from McDonalds. It had gone cold in the time it took to settle in, but neither of them particularly cared after microwaving it. Patches had finally joined them, sniffing at George in curiosity before meowing at him and proceeding to stare at them until one of them gave in and gave her some of their food.

“So… How do you like it so far?” Dream asked after a long moment of comfortable silence.  
  
“It’s good! Nice to finally see you, to put a person to a name, you know?” George had seen what Dream looked like before, a couple times, but Dream knew what he meant. There’s nothing that beats seeing the real thing.  
  
“Yeah. I know.” Dream had finished food by then and was idly flipping his phone over in his hands as he listened to George speak. A short yawn escaped George as he stretched his arms above him, the yawn infectious. Dream yawned himself shortly after, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. “It’s okay if you wanted to go to bed, I know you just got here, and I just know jetlag must already be hitting you hard.”

George nodded, yawning again before he stood up and gathered his trash from his food, letting out a soft noise of complaint when Dream took it from him gently and left to go throw it away. “Dream, you don’t have to do everything yourself, you know.” 

“Yeah, but you’re tired and don’t know where the trash can is. It’s in the cabinet next to the pantry, by the way.”  
  
George huffed softly before nodding. “Okay fine, but you better let me help out some too this month, we have a whole month, I’ll practically be living here.”

“Alright, I guess.” Dream flashed him an easy grin, happy when it was reciprocated.

“Goodnight Dream.” George said after yawning again, pausing outside the hallway before going to his room.

“Goodnight George.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 love u guys


End file.
